Remembrance
by Heatman1991
Summary: Shoma gets into detention... again. Now he's thinking stuff that he wants to forget. A Shoma/Natsu type deal.


I'm a big fan of this fighting series, though I kinda feel saddened at the fact that this series doesn't have many appearances (especially the Gorin high guys) that most Capcom games do. I kinda wanted to make this fiction out of seeing how my writing is good.

Make a mention that I do not own the makings of this game or company.

Remembrance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate detention… period.

I'm in this forsaken hell hole (by myself I might add) for something that THEY caused. Damn basketball players, just have to piss me off because I'm short compared to them. They were just asking for a baseball cleat to the face. Who do they think are, trying to put me down (That wasn't suppose to be a pun, damn it). They're assholes, that's what they are.

Anyways, what's done is done, just gotta wait until my times up I guess. I mean, at least the teachers were nice enough to not suspend me from school.

… Damn, I hate this silence, its nerve wracking. I just start to think about things that I don't wanna think about. How to pay to go to Gorin University, Coach going to yell at me for going to detention again, this weeks essay on the Sangoku period, and… Natsu.

Natsu… that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Makes me wonder how she's doing. Haven't talked to her since few weeks before the school year started. I heard she's captain of the first team in volleyball from a few people and the morning announcements. Though it's the same with me, I was able to be in the starting line up in baseball, but I'm trying hard to be a regular (Which I'm pretty much failing at that since I'm in here…). Does she think about me? Does she worry about me? Does she even care? My pride won't let me say it out loud, but I want her to.

She wasn't just a friend looking for some trouble down the neighborhood anymore. She was turning into a woman that's growing and the changes were happening quite fast. I've noticed it during junior high, that's probably when I started to like her. Of course, I was still a jackass to her (Well, I'm still one to her right now too). Didn't need anyone to see the changes of my point of view. Though somehow, Roberto got smart and saw through it… and it pisses me off on how he figured it out. That was two years ago with the Justice High School happenings when Natsu got… kidnapped.

Yea, I'm not proud of the fact that I was the reason she got kidnapped. If I just stopped my temper from running, we could've just come to an understanding earlier and avoid the fight we had, which led to her being injured, which also led to her kidnapping. Man, that's some messed up chain of events.

(sigh)

The event two years ago also reminds me of what happened a year later. When we found Momo bullied by an assumed Batsu. Again, not proud of the fact that I not only brush off Natsu but Roberto as well. Being blind with justice, just trying to find the culprit who bullied Momo. I learned the hard way that Momo was leading me on when I was on the mountain area near Justice while hearing the conversation between Natsu, Roberto, Nagare and the Darkside School Counsel. I was surprised that Natsu was the first to accept me back with open arms (figuratively speaking of course) even though we fought so vehemently (I have a bigger vocabulary than you think, I even surprised Roberto once).

Of course I had to justify my actions. Natsu deserved an actual apology from me. I mean what happened back at the mountain area was just accepting the fact I was wrong and she was right, not an apology. So two weeks after that incident I put a little note in her locker saying to meet up at the grassy stairway, which is a little away from Gorin High School.

So after school, I sat there waiting for Natsu at the meeting spot. I was trying to plan on how to do this. Then Natsu came a little after. We both said hi and sat down in a very awkward silence. I was looking away from Natsu and started to think how I should start the conversation. I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

Though Natsu beat me to the punch asking me quietly. "So what's going on Shoma? Why did you bring me to a place like this?" I took a short intake of air. "Well..." The cat got my tongue on this question; she's already straight to the point and I said the first thing that came to mind. "I thought we should talk in a calm and quite place." I lamely said that response, now that I think about it now. "Oh... I see...", I couldn't leave her with that response so I decided my time on the apology should be now. "I know... I haven't grown up yet...", Oh yea, knew that a long time ago. "And that I always fight over such small things..." I'm pretty sure she knew that since we were kids. "I'm sorry Natsu." I was quite happy on the inside that I didn't stutter at any part of that apology.

She says with surprise, "Wha... What happened Shoma? It's not like you at all!" Man, it's like she never heard me seriously apologize to her before (And I know I have, especially when we were young). She continued, "Besides... You're not the only one to be blamed... I know I can get upset easily... I know I'm not an attractive woman..." She said that last part quietly, but I still heard it. Though, when I heard it, in the inside in my mind, I was not surprised… I was astounded. To think, she had this… cute side to her. Though, I couldn't leave her with the thought she didn't think of herself as attractive…

"... I... I don't agree... with that..." It wasn't the best response but it still did it's job. I couldn't agree with that if it was back then and I still can't agree to that right now. She wasn't just pretty, and I don't mean to sound like some hopeless romantic, but beautiful.

The way how she shows compassion to her younger teammates (I have to admit, I make fun of this by saying she's flirting with them, I mean seriously that girl gets move love letters from girls than guys) The joy she has when she cooks. The fierceness in her eyes when playing volleyball. The way on how she looks down to the ground when she's nervous. I just couldn't agree to that.

"What?! What did you just say?"

I wasn't looking at her, but I could feel her gaze staring at my direction. I paused, trying to find the right words, "Well I'm saying... I'm saying..." I unconsciously scratched my right cheek, but what was I trying to say. Do I like her enough where I break these long years of friendship between me and her, for the sake of just being with her as an item? Do I take this chance at happiness with her for a long time, maybe even forever? I answer those questions with a positive yes. "Natsu... I... I..."

(BAM)

I felt an object hit my back at I saw small arms envelop me. "Here you are! Shoma!!" a high-pitched, girly voice from behind exclaimed.

"What!? What do you think you're doing!!?" A girl at my age (even though she doesn't look like it) glomping me for no apparent reason AND interrupting a crucial time, yea I was quite thrown off balance at that time. "Shoma, You can't keep any secrets from Momo! Remember that!" She actually meant between me and her, but there was nothing between us. "How dare you show up like that and say such things!?" Natsu looked like she was about to erupt. "We thought it was too harsh for you to be expelled." Actually, me and Roberto, she disagreed. "After we helped you, why would you do this to us?!" I still dont't know what she meant by that, I don't think Momo did anything wrong, except creeping up from behind. "Well... I know that but... Shoma, believe me! I'm serious this time!"

I was quite surprised at the boldness of Momo's confession, I mean I wish I had balls of steel like her when it comes to these things (that's quite sad at my part). "What?! ...but I..." I started… But then I did the best possible choice that I think I did in a long time… getting the hell out of there. I was pumping my legs like as if I was running for home in a game. "Shoma, please be my dear!" Momo said that pretty loud too I might add but, I had to be louder, "No thanks! Will you PLEASE stop hanging around me!" I would have done it nicely, but the conditions weren't really on my side.

I have to say, that was an eventful last year. After that, nothing was spoken between me and Natsu, we just kept hanging out like any other day. I was about to say something that could've changed my life. Though when the subject comes up between me and Natsu, it usually gets interrupted or I just high tail it out of there. I really do want to tell her my feelings but I just get hella nervous.

"Shoma!" Saika-sensei, the detention teacher, voiced out my name. "Times up, go home." Pointing his thumb at the door.

I put my backpack and my bat in hand, I walk towards the door then. "Shoma." I heard Saika-sensei, call my name again. I turn around to face him. "Don't get in too much trouble this year, don't come here again and have a great year." He said with a grin. Yea, if I wasn't a regular in the baseball team, I'm pretty much a regular in detention. "Yea, yea, whatever, see ya sometime sensei." After I went through the door, I heard sensei shout, "OH, and good luck trying to get lucky with Miss Volleyball Captain." Amusement lacing his voice.

Running back in there is probably an understatement. It's like I just instantly teleported in front of him (At least that's how I saw it). I glare at him with all my might and question slowly, "How do YOU know that?" Putting more emphasis on you. "You'd be surprised on how this half Japanese and half Porto Rican bird just sung this it's heart out a few days back." He confessed with that damn smirk (Yea, Roberto and sensei talk often of various subjects of weapons and guns, and other stuff). I literally just want to wipe it off with my baseball bat, permanently.

"Hey, I'm not here to joke about you, just wanna let you in a piece of advice." This perked my interest. "Go on…" I agreed. "You should probably do it as soon as possible." He'd gone quiet after that. I waited him to finish, but I'm afraid that… "Is that all?!" I yelled. "Yea, of course, it's great advice isn't it." I think my right eyebrow is twitching madly. "Hey don't look at me like that, here, here's another one, don't be so afraid too." Yea, I wanna kill Roberto and him now. "Trust me on this Shoma, she probably feels the same way, I mean take a look at me Shoma. Don't be surprised, but I was in the same situation as you. (I scoffed at this). But I plated my balls and I went to confess to my childhood sweetheart. And look what it got me." He held up his left hand, showing a ring on his ring finger. "Happily married for 6 years and still going strong."

I kinda see Saika-sensei in a different light now. "Thanks sensei, I think that's the best advice I head in my life." I found a new respect to this man. "Your welcome Shoma, and besides, let me tell you something else." My ears were open, to see if he was going to give me another piece of advice. "The sex is awesome, I mean day in and day out, it's just bed thumping sex. The years I've known her I never knew she had this much of a wild side. Also, adding to the fact that she's a hot piece of ass, I'm damn lucky to have her." Yea, I think the respect shattered into bits of pieces. "…Goodbye sensei." I just turned around, walked off, and never look back once.

"Shoma! I suggest you be careful with Natsu in bed, I'm pretty sure she goes crazy when she hits…"

"GOODBYE SENSEI!!"

XXX

Yea, I liked writing that ending.


End file.
